East High According to Kelsi
by chikidee100
Summary: For her final project in English, Kelsi writes a paragraph each on some of the members of her graduating class, following a short interaction with each of them. I know, I'm not the best at summaries, so sorry. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Gabriella

**Title: **East High According to Kelsi

**Summary:** Kelsi interacts with some of the members of the graduating class, and writes about them as her final project.

**POV:** Kelsi

* * *

For English class, the last semester of Senior Year, we had to do a final project. I spent a while just trying to come up with an idea, much less getting it done. Finally, I came up with this, East High According to Kelsi (Me). I figured, hey, I'll talk to some of the members of our graduating class, and write my own paragraph or so about them. So here it is. East High According to Me.

**The Talk**

I walked up the front steps of Gabriella's house and rang the doorbell, trying desperately to keep my hood up amid the strong wind that had come up with the rain. Her mom answered the door. We said our hellos, and she let me in. I ran up the stairs to Gabby's room and knocked.

"Come in," she said. Seeing me, she smiled. "Hey Kels." She reached over to her desk and pulled her textbook out of her backpack. I sat down, pulling out my own book. As we worked on homework, we talked.

"So, are you going to prom with anyone?" She asked me. I blushed, thinking of that afternoon at school, when Ryan had sat with me at the piano in the band room, and asked me to prom.

"Ryan, uh, asked me this afternoon," I said, blushing again. She smiled again.

"Good for you! I thought he'd ask you." I looked at her, confused. She laughed. "He's liked you at least since last year, Kelsi. I notice these things." I was still kind of confused, but I went along with it.

"So, I'm guessing Troy asked you?" I said finally, already knowing the answer. Gabriella nodded. "I knew it," I said. "I knew he'd ask you." I repeated her own words back to her. She laughed.

"Good one," she said.

**The Project Part**

Gabriella is one of those people who is nice to everybody, even if she doesn't like you. And that is a big if. She's also super smart, so if she ever asks if you need homework help, say YES. Unless, of course, you don't, in which case you are probably as smart as she is. Gabby is probably the best friend anybody could ever have. That's the truth. Like how she knew Ryan liked me. She is really cool about that stuff, how she takes time to notice what is happening in other peoples lives, and actually cares about it. Like I said, she is probably the best friend anybody could ever have.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, it is kind of short, but I think it is pretty good how about you? Please review and tell me if you like it!!


	2. Troy

**The Talk**

"Hey Kels." I spun around. There was Troy, walking towards me.

"Hey," I replied. He saw the sheet music in my hands and groaned.

"Another song for me and Gabriella to learn," he asked. I nodded.

"It's even better than the last one, I promise." That was the truth. I had spent extra time working on it, so it had better be.

"What, not thinking about the talent show again, are you?"

"No," I said slowly. "Although, now that you mention it, that could really get you and Ryan in the mode for Julliard." He groaned again, but not before I caught my mistake. "Oh- I, uh, sorry. I didn't mean-," I stuttered, but her just nodded.

"I know you didn't mean to. Even I don't have an opinion one way or the other, but there's Chad, and my dad…" he trailed off. "But I just know they'll accept you. And Ryan. But Sharpay…" he trailed off again, and we both laughed.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, winning the Star Dazzle Award every year hasn't done much for her chances," I said sarcastically, and we both laughed again. He looked at his watch.

"Oh! I gotta go meant Gabby. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in drama. With your new song." He grinned. I looked at my watch. 4:00!! I said I'd meet Ryan in the band room for practice at 3:45!

"Sorry," I said, as I rushed off. "Gotta go!"

**The Project Part**

Troy is probably one of the best basketball players East High has ever seen. Including his dad. He's also a really great singer, and I can tell just by the way he acts during drama that he loves being up there, even if he doesn't see it. He's certain to get the U of A scholarship, or the Julliard one, whichever he chooses. But even with sports and singing, he still finds time to be a really great guy. No wonder Gabby likes him. But don't get me wrong! I have my eyes on a different Wildcat…


	3. Chad

**The Talk**

"Hey! Small Person!" I looked around. Chad was walking towards me, basketball in hand, as usual.

"Look, about the musical," I started, but he interrupted me.

"It's ok. I'm not too happy about it, but if Troy can do it, so can I."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said. "I've got some new songs for us, and" He cut me off.

"Whoa. Not till tomorrow. Please." He said. Then he ran off.

**The Project Part**

Chad's greatest love has to be basketball. Obviously. I mean, he takes that ball everywhere! I think he's kind of mad at Troy for even considering the Julliard scholarship, and not going with U of A right away. But hey, if Troy wants to go to Julliard, he will. And I think Chad gets that. He's just worried about losing his best friend. He really is a great guy, though. Besides the whole basketball obsession thing.


	4. Taylor

**The Talk**

I picked up my phone and dialed, staring at my impossible chemistry homework. Taylor picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Kelsi," she said.

"Can you help me with my homework. I know it sounds stupid, but I just don't get it!" I replied.

"Sure." She started reading me bits of her notes, and mentioning things in the book I should read. I thanked her, and was about to hang up, when she spoke again.

"What are you wearing to prom?" I was sort of shocked. I hadn't thought much about it, considering I'd only been asked two days ago.

"I don't know," I said. "I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe you and me and Gabby and Martha could go shopping this weekend? You'll need something to impress Chad!" I could hear her giggling.

"Sure! I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"Ok," I said, and she hung up.

**The Project Part**

Taylor is a) super smart, b) really nice, and c) totally in love with Chad. (Did I just write that? Oh great). She never has a problem helping me with my homework, or taking charge in class. She's a real leader. I think her dream to be president of the United States just might come true one of these days. You can bet she also won't have trouble getting into a really good college, with that brain of hers. Seriously! I wish I were that smart when it came to school.


	5. Sharpay

**The Talk**

I sat at the piano in the auditorium, rewriting a song for the sixth time. I heard high heels approaching and groaned inwardly.

"Kelsi!" Sharpay said, almost too cheerfully. "I need this number redone!" She handed me a piece of paper. "We don't want people falling asleep! I'll be back for it tomorrow," she said, heading for the door. I turned back to the piano.

"Oh, and Kelsi?" I rolled my eyes before turning to look at her. She smiled sweetly. "Stay away from my brother. Toodles!" She pranced away, and I slumped against the piano, groaning again. _Why _ did I get stuck with her in my class?

**The Project Part**

Sharpay is an amazing actress, obviously. She also has a great voice. But she definitely needs to work on anger management. And respect for others. Like me. If I had a penny for every time she's asked me to redo something, or ordered me around, I'd be rich! Seriously. Thank God she's the only Evans twin that inherited that nonsense!

**A/N:** Sorry that one was so short. I couldn't think of anything for them to talk about, because Kelsi never gets that much talking time when Sharpay is around anyway. The next one will be better anyway.


	6. Ryan

**A/N:** I know you're all probably mad at me for lack of updates, and I'm really sorry. But this is the last chapter, as well as the Ryan chapter, so I wanted it to be really good for you. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Talk**

I ran down the hall toward the band room, not wanting to be late for my practice with Ryan. I flung open the door to reveal him sitting at the piano, practicing. I hung back, listening in amazement. I had no idea he could play that well! When he was done he looked up.

"That was amazing," I said nervously. He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Thanks. You got the new song?" I nodded, and handed him the sheet music. He took it, and slid over on the piano bench to make room for me. I sat down. It felt weird, to be so close to him. I still hadn't gotten over the song he had sung for me yesterday, when he asked me to prom. (**A/N:** That was the scene in the movie, where they sang Just Wanna Be With You)

"So, do you know what you're wearing to prom yet?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Ryan! It's only been," I looked at my watch, "about twenty four hours!" He laughed.

We practiced for a long time, first him playing, then me. Occasionally, one of us would sing, or play duet. After every song, he'd look over at me and smile. And despite what I said about being nervous, I wouldn't have traded that moment for anything.

**The Project Part**

Ryan is a great musician, singer, and dancer, in addition to being a wonderful person. He's nice, and sweet, and – Did I just write that? Anyway, he does a good job of putting up with his sister, too. All in all, he's just a great guy. And for the record, I wouldn't want to go to prom with anyone else.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Ok. It's finished. I really hope you liked it! Now, remember that little review button down there? I'd really appreciate it if you clicked it, and typed out a nice review for me. Thanks so much to all of you who read my story, and liked it, and especially for the reviewers. You all are amazing.


End file.
